New Era
by Zeit Fuchs
Summary: The old Ouran host members are gone and new hosts are in their place! Will everyone be ready for a new era of the Ouran High School Host Club?


A New Era ~ Chapter One

_The Manager_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, do you think I'd be writing this?

**Writer's Note: **This story has new characters. The actual characters from the anime are only in flashbacks :3 Enjoy~

------------------

_A new era has begun! The Ouran Host Club continues on with new hosts! The others have graduated and new students have stepped up! Introducing: Natsu, the Prince type! Iruka, the Natural type! Yasahiro, the Cool type! Kai, the Wild type! Shin, the Loli type! And Shiki the Little Devil type!_

***

Natsu, as he did for the past few weeks, walked back and forth through the halls. He stared out of the window, as if waiting for someone. He frequently stopped and stared. But he always ended up sighing and continuing on.

Little Shin spotted Natsu and skipped up to his peer. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked in a cute sing-song voice.

Natsu pushed back his short, black hair and closed his eyes. "Waiting for that girl..." He whispered.

Shin walked closer to Natsu. He only came up to his waist, even though he was a third year student. He grabbed the end of Natsu's blue jacket and pulled it slightly. "What girl, Na-chan?" Shin asked cutely. A few passerby girls squealed with excitement at the young-looking boy. He had short, brown hair and large, brown eyes that made the girls covet him.

"He's found us a manager," A voice said and Natsu opened his eyes. It was Iruka. Many girls stopped and stared at him. His hair was long, blond and flowing, and the main feature that fueled the girl's love for him. His unusually green eyes, too, were one of the reasons the girls loved him.

"A manager?" Shiki was accompanying Iruka. His blue orbs stared at the Prince with confusion. He looked similar to Natsu. While Natsu had black hair and blue eyes, Shiki had brown hair. He was also a long time friend of Natsu and a previous host, Kyoya.

"Shi-chan! Ruka-chan!" Shin squealed. He ran over to the both of them and jumped into Iruka's arms. Iruka was fairly new to the school and the club, but Shin took instant liking to him.

"Uhm... Excuse me..." A voice said behind the commotion of the Ouran hosts. They all whirled around to look at the person who had spoken. It was a short girl with short, messy, brown hair and green, shimmering eyes. The boys seemed to be in sync as they looked at her. They started at her face and their eyes moved down. Their eyes widened as they landed on her clothing. She was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt. Behind her, were the cousins, Kai and Yasahiro.

Kai rested his hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is Sumire," he said, smirking.

Yasahiro stepped forward. He seemed to be holding a bag that must have been Sumire's. It looked beaten and old. "She... asked to see you..." Yasahiro said, quietly. He looked almost identical to Kai. They both had slightly long hair and brown eyes. However, Yasahiro's hair was red, while Kai's was blond.

Sumire looked around at the boys. She blushed slightly because she saw that they were all either cute or handsome.

Natsu cleared his throat. "Well... Sumire, was it?" He bowed his head. "Let's head on in..." He noticed that many girls and boys alike were standing around, watching the group of boys and Sumire.

They all headed into the music room. Yasahiro closed the door behind them and walked over to Sumire and handed her the bag he carried.

"Thank you..." Sumire took the bag. She looked around at the boys, who were now standing all together, staring at the "commoner". As Sumire's eyes glanced over Natsu, she winced so slightly, that no one noticed. "I'm sorry about my clothing. I... was not able to afford a uniform..."

Shin bounced forward. "Oh! That's why Mire-chan isn't wearing one!!"

"Mire... chan...?" Sumire looked down on the cute boy.

"Don't worry, Mire-chan! Shin will get you one!" Shin grabbed Sumire's hand and pulled her into the dressing room. Inside, there were a few spare uniforms. Sumire picked one that was close enough to her size and she went behind a curtain.

Meanwhile, outside of the room, the hosts were discussing their newest member.

"You hired a commoner?" Shiki asked, not impressed.

"O c'mon... She's cute," Kai said, putting on his usual smirk.

Natsu stared off in the distance. He was thinking about Sumire. He thought of how she looked so familiar. A flash of a distant memory crossed his mind as he, as a young boy, was pushing a cute girl on a swing. He shook his head. The girl in the memory had blond hair, not brown. He was suddenly broken from his thoughts by multiple gasps. He turned around.

Walking from the dressing room was Sumire and Shin. Shin had a brush in his hand and was smiling from ear to ear. "Lookie, Na-chan! I made her pretty!"

And pretty she was. Her messy hair became pin straight and the uniform complimented her shape greatly.

"Welcome... Miss Manager..." Kai said, no longer smirking. He was all out smiling.

Shin ran over to the others and jumped back into Iruka's arms. "Welcome, Mira-chan! To the Ouran Host Club!"

The boys smiled at their new female member.

------------------

**Writer's Ending Note: **Well, I hope you like my new characters. ^ ^ I'll probably start another fanfic of the "newbies" being trained by the original Ouran boys. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Receiving reviews is the motivation for stories 3 On another note, this chapter was mainly here for introductions and to show the look of characters. Next chapter should show their personalities more. Thank you all for reading! ^ ^

**Criticism appreciated but rudeness is not!**

**Shin: **Bye-bye!! Please come again! 3


End file.
